1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sludge condensing machine including a gravity filtration section conducting a gravity filtering while conveying a sludge on an upper surface of a filtration body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a sludge condensing machine has been made use of, which concentrates a sludge such as a sewage or industrial wastewater etc. to be treated, by subjecting the sludge to a gravity filtering to reduce a water content contained in the sludge while conveying the sludge on an upper surface of an endless filtration cloth belt turning around. Although such a sludge condensing machine is usually used for improving an efficiency of a digestion tank or a dehydrator at a rear stage thereof by concentrating the sludge to a condensation concentration of 4 to 5%, there is a problem of a low dehydration efficiency and a slow filtration rate by merely conducting a gravity filtering of the sludge on the filtration body such as a filtration cloth belt etc.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-93712 discloses a configuration in which a V-shaped sludge divider and a resisting member reducing a flowing speed and a thickness of a sludge on an upper portion of a gravity filtration section of a belt press dehydrator in an attempt to improve a dehydration efficiency and drainage of the filtration cloth.